Talk:White Tower
Amyrlin's Study Descriptions found in: * Book 3, Chapter 12, Page 157 * Book 4, Chapter 1, Page 27 New page for Organization? The reason I added this was because BWB has a chapter devoted to the "white tower" that means the group, and then a subheading called "white tower" which refers to the building. The white tower as an organization has rules and classes and a history that can't really be classed under Aes Sedai nor the tower. For example..the white tower was established in 98AB, but was the acutal tower did was not necisarily built then. This page would bring together a lot of the stray topics together, I think. Suggestions? Nisha noire 02:13, January 3, 2011 (UTC) *Oh, and there are a lot of links that go to the white tower, but they mean organization not building. Like The white tower did this and the white tower did that...but then it goes to a building. Nisha noire 02:15, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :A new section can be created in the article, named "Organization" or some such, and all meta-information can go there. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 02:30, January 3, 2011 (UTC) : Cool, I'll start working on it. I edited the sentence again to avoid the wording "Aes Sedai were established". I hope it looks okay. I guess it may not matter soon if I'm going to add the Org heading because then there will need to be some unifying clause in the intro. Oh well. If you know of any good sources or sections that detail the white tower (like where you got the 202AE thing) that i can use to flesh out the description of the tower, i would happy. I'll scour through the bwb as well. I added this topic to the hall of the tower, too, which I'm sure you'll find ha ha. Nisha noire 23:25, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Picture Never seen such a wrong picture. The White Tower is ROUND! Can this PLEASE be changed? Asha'man Leyrann Gaidin Where does it say that? Not doubting it; I imagined it as round myself, but an actual quote would be nice OneHandyRandy 23:50, May 18, 2012 (UTC) It is never stated the Tower is round but it is more than implied by the fact that navigation within the tower is solely through a combination of spiraling inner staircases and broad spiralling, curving outer ramps, all of which move up and down through what are described as wedge or pie-slice shaped sections of the tower. That kind of description lends itself to a circular shape and in some cases would be awkward to achieve in a square tower. But it is never explicitly stated to be round or square anywhere. 16:29, November 9, 2012 (UTC)Humite :While I agree that it is ''probably round given the internal geography, that image is from the BWB. Without a direct quote, it seems silly to remove it in favor of fan art. Is there anything in the Dabel Brothers comics that shows the outside of the WT? That would work. -- nae'blis 20:26, November 9, 2012 (UTC) : Okay, editing myself after actually looking about. The aerial map of Tar Valon in The Dragon Reborn/Chapter 11 definitely shows a round tower, as does the Dabel Brothers' Image:Tar Valon.jpg. Now, the problem is do we have an actual close-up shot that would be better than what we have now? -- nae'blis 20:43, November 9, 2012 (UTC)